The Cruel Family
by hopekies
Summary: Seharusnya Hoseok bahagia karena dia resmi menikah dengan sang kekasih. Namun, ada masalah yang membuatnya menunda 'First Night' mereka. Apakah itu? Bad summary. Oneshots. BTS Fanfiction [ pair : HOPEV/VHOPE slight NAMJIN and JIKOOK as brother ] - But little bit mature content. DLDR!


**Title : The Cruel Family**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **VHOPE slight NAMJIN**

 **With Little Jungkook**

 **And Jung (Park) Jimin**

 **Rate : T tapi merepet M**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi karena melihat wajah Kookie yang begitu imut dan polos /halah.**

 **Summary :**

 **Seharusnya Hoseok bahagia karena dia resmi menikah dengan sang kekasih. Namun, ada masalah yang membuatnya menunda '** _ **First Night**_ **' mereka. Apakah itu?**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata ga jelas dan sedikit tidak sinkron (?)**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Dua orang lelaki terlihat sedang berciuman di kasur king size di apartemen miliknya sambil memejamkan matanya. Lampu tidur disebelah kiri nakas yang tidak terlalu terang membuat suasana apartemen itu terlihat semakin romantis. Mereka menikmati ciuman dan saling menukar saliva. Sang _dominant_ melepas perlahan satu-persatu pakaian yang berada pada tubuh _submissive_ berada dibawahnya sambil menatap sayu padanya.

Sang _dominant_ berambut hitam itu mulai menindih dan mencium leher _submissive_ yang menjenjangkan lehernya sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil menikmati kegiatan sang _dominant_ yang membuat _hickey_ pada leher mulusnya.

"Ngghh.." suara sang _submissive_ berambut surai kecokelatan dibawahnya.

"Keluarkan desahanmu _baby_ Taetae, aku ingin mendengarnya." Ucap sang _dominant_ dengan suara serak dan tatapan seduktif.

"Nghh.. _hyung.."_ desah sang _subsmissive_ akhirnya,

' _Bultaoreune..Fire..Fire..Fire..Fire.._ 'suara ponsel berwarna putih milik salah satu dari mereka menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Dengan malas sang _dominant_ menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengangkat menggeser tombol hijau yang tertera di ponselnya sambil mendesah kecewa,

' _Sialan. Menganggu kegiatanku saja,_ ' ucapnya dalam hati.

' _YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI DALAM?'_ ucap seorang sambil membentak dari seberang.

Kemudian diapun menjauhkan telinganya dan melihat orang yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. Itu adalah ' _Seokjin hyung'_ yang merupakan kakak laki-lakinya.

Diapun menggaruk rambutnya bingung dan menautkan alisnya sebelahnya melihat sang penelepon.

" _Nuguya hyung?"_ tanya lelaki berambut cokelat mendekat pada suaminya itu.

"Seokjin _hyung,_ " jawabnya dan mendekatkan ponselnya lagi di telinganya.

' _Cepat keluar Hosiki. Aku diluar apartemenmu sejak tadi._ ' Balasnya dan segera menutup saluran telepon.

"Hah?" itu respon lelaki penerima telpon bernama Hosiki dan terlihat semakin bingung.

"Kenapa lagi _hyung_?"

"Pakai bajumu lagi sayang. Seokjin _hyung_ diluar." Jawabnya sekaligus perintah.

Dengan sigap lelaki berambut cokelat itu memunguti pakaiannya yang tergeletak disembarang tempat dan mulai memakai lagi piyamanya.

.

* * *

.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu segera membuka pintu apartemennya mendapati ketukan lumayan keras dari luar apartemennya dan itu pasti dari kakaknya.

Cklek..

"Kenapa lama sekali," protesan pertama dari sang kakak.

Sedangkan lelaki berambut kecoklatan hanya menyenderkan dagunya sambil menguap pada suaminya, Hosiki atau Hoseok melihat keluarga kakak suaminya dan lengkap anaknya di ambang pintu apartemen mereka.

"Maaf _hyung_ , kami tadi sedang sibuk." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Apa kalian sedang melakukan _—_ " duga sang kakak,

Yang dipotong oleh lelaki berambut hijau mencolok disebelahnya yang menggandeng bocah setinggi pinggang orang dewasa yang merupakan anak semata wayang mereka yang membawa ransel kecil " _Yeobo!_ "

Kedua pasangan didepannya hanya menunduk malu dan bersemu.

Dugaan kakak lelaki Hoseok memang benar, hampir benar. Kalau saja mereka tidak datang.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Bukankah ini sudah malam?" Hoseok mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Memang itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia tanyakan pada kakaknya yang dengan berani menganggu kegiatan _wajib_ nya itu bersama sang istri.

"Kami ingin menitipkan Jungkook pada kalian," ucap sang ketua keluarga berambut hijau _mint_ itu angkat bicara.

" _Mwo?_ " seru Hoseok dan istrinya, Taehyung kaget bersamaan dengan pernyataan suami kakaknya, Namjoon.

"Kami akan ke Osaka selama beberapa hari atau mungkin minggu. Kami tidak bisa membawa Jungkook karena dia masih sekolah. Kalian tau kan, sekolah itu sangat penting." Tutur lelaki berambut hijau _mint_ itu.

Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Ini adalah tas Jungkook yang berisi pakaian dan hal yang perlu kalian lakukan untuknya selama kami tidak ada. Ingat, jangan memberi contoh yang aneh-aneh pada keponakanmu Hosiki!" ucap Seokjin memperingati sambil memberikan tas berwarna merah jambu berukuran besar padanya.

"Kookie sayang. Kalau ada apa-apa telepon _Daddy_ atau _Mommy_ ya. Jangan nakal selama tinggal bersama Hosiki _ajusshi_ dan Taehyung _ajummah_ ," Namjoon menunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anaknya yang mulai menguap dan mengucak mata karena mengantuk.

.

* * *

.

"Jungkook tidur disini ya sayang," ucap Hoseok menggandeng keponakannya menuju kamar utama.

" _Nde juchi_ ," jawabnya mengangguk sambil terus menguap.

Hoseok mengangkat tubuh kecil Jungkook dan mengeratkan selimut untuk mengurangi efek dinginnya AC di kamar itu.

"Kookie atut kalo bobo cendili," ucap Jungkook menarik-narik tangan Hoseok saat akan meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah _ajusshi_ akan disini menemani Kookie tidur," balas Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Diapun mulai mengusap surai kehitaman milik keponakannya hingga tertidur. Lalu dia menatap wajah polos keponakan kecilnya yang sangat menggemaskan ketika terlelap hingga tidak menyadari istrinya sudah masuk ke kamar itu.

"Dia sangat lucu _hyung_ ," ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba.

"Astaga Tae, ku kira siapa. Hehe keponakanku memang lucu seperti _ajusshi_ -nya," balasnya dengan terkikik percaya diri.

"Lupakan _hyung_ ," acuhnya dan meninggalkan kamar itu, namun tangannya ditarik oleh suaminya.

"Mau kemana sayang?" tanya Hoseok dengan seduktif.

"Aku ingin tidur. Aku mengantuk. Jungkook juga besok akan ke sekolah," jawabnya seadanya.

"Tapi aku masih ingin melanjutkan yang tadi _baby_ ," balasnya dengan nada manja yang mendapat tatapan datar dari sang istri.

" _Oke_ y baiklah." Jawab Hoseok menyerah.

Percuma saja memaksa Taehyung dengan keadaan tidak _mood_ seperti itu. Dia akan mendapatkan petaka jika menggoda istrinya dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Tapi kau boleh tidur denganku _hyung_ ," Taehyung memberi tawaran lain.

Mata Hoseok langsung berbinar seperti anak anjing yang mendapat mainan baru. Dengan perlahan dia meninggalkan sang keponakan yang sudah terlelap di alam mimpi dan menuju kamar kedua apartemen itu.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat pagi Kookie sayang," sapa Taehyung ramah dengan apron biru yang dipakainya sambil memasak nasi goreng _kimchi_ di dapur.

"Pagi Tae _jummah_ ," balas Jungkook masih menguap dan mengucak matanya.

" _Ajummah_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk sekolah Kookie. Sekarang Kookie makan ya," ajak Taehyung ramah.

Dia mulai mengoleskan roti pada selai cokelat untuk keponakannya itu.

"Mana _juchi_ , Kookie mau macan dengan _juchi_ ," Kookie mulai merengek.

Satu hal yang Taehyung lupakan. Keponakannya itu ibarat kertas dan lem dengan suaminya itu. Mudah menempel dan susah lepasnya.

' _Astaga. Kenapa dia belum bangun juga,_ ' batin Taehyung.

"Sebentar ya sayang, _ajummah_ panggilkan dulu di kamar."

Hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Jungkook.

Setelah membangunkan kurang lebih 10 menit-an Hoseok datang sambil terus mengucak matanya dan duduk didepan ponakannya yang masih setia duduk manis.

"Pagi Kookie," sapa Hoseok ramah sambil mencubit pipi gembul keponakannya.

" _Juchi_ cerlambat banun," jawab Jungkook sambil mengembungkan mulutnya yang membuatnya semakin imut dan lucu didepan Hoseok.

"Hahaha. _Mianhe_ Kookie sayang. Nanti _juchi_ janji bangun lebih pagi agar tidak terlambat." Balas Hoseok sambil tertawa. Sungguh dia ingin mencubiti lagi pipi gembul ponakannya itu.

.

* * *

.

"Nanti pulang kau akan dijemput Tae _ajummah_ ya sayang. _Ajusshi_ harus pergi ke kantor tidak bisa menjemput Kookie," ucap Hoseok mengusap rambut ponakan manisnya sebelum masuk dalam kelasnya.

" _Anio_ , Kookie maunaHobi _juchi_ ," balasnya sambil menggeleng.

"Kalau Kookie menurut dengan Hobi _ajusshi_ kalau pulang nanti _ajusshi_ belikan _ice cream_ kesukaan Kookie," bujuk Hoseok.

" _Yakso?"_ tanya Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya menatap pamannya.

Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hoseok. Lalu dia keluar dari mobil hitam Hoseok dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

' _Sialan. Padahal aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya tapi kenapa dia terus menempel padaku,_ ' ucap Hoseok dalam hati meratapi kepergian ponakannya itu.

.

* * *

.

" _Hyung,_ Jungkook masih belum mau makan." Ucap Taehyung setelah Hoseok pulang dari kantor.

Dia sengaja sedikit mempercepat kepulangannya setelah mendapat telepon sang istri yang berkata keponakannya tidak mau makan sejak tadi siang.

Hoseok melonggarkan dasinya, terlihat gurat kelelahan tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Aku akan membujuknya sayang," jawab Hoseok menenangkan istrinya.

Dia pun masuk ke kamar utama di apartemen mereka,

" _Juchiiii_ ," Jungkook menghambur memeluk Hoseok.

Hoseok menunduk dan mengusap kepala ponakannya pelan, "Kenapa Kookie tidak mau makan? Kookie tidak mau menurut pada Tae _jummah_ ," tanya Hoseok dengan nada lembut.

"Kookie mauna cama _juchi_ ," dia memeluk erat sang paman.

Taehyung yang melihat di ambang pintu kamar hanya mendesah kecewa, ' _Apa mungkin aku belum diterima oleh Jungkook,_ ' pikirnya.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung memutar tidurnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur membuat lelaki disampingnya sedikit merasa terganggu.

"Kau tidak tidur sayang?" tanya Hoseok dengan suara parau. Dia benar-benar mengantuk karena seharian ini.

" _Hyung,_ apa mungkin Kookie membenciku?" tanya Taehyung membuat sang suami mengubah posisi dan menaikkan alisnya sebelah heran.

"Kau kenapa _baby_?" tanya Hoseok bingung.

"Aku hanya berfikir begitu _hyung_ ," jawab Taehyung sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Tae jangan menggodaku malam-malam. Aku sedang lapar dan butuh asupan darimu," balas Hoseok menatapnya seduktif.

" _Ya! Hyungieeee.._ "

Taehyung tersipu dan refleks menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Dengan sergap Hoseok menindihi Taehyung mulai mencium ganas istrinya itu. Dan Hoseok berharap bisa melakukan dengan tuntas aktivitas tertundanya itu malam ini karena saat itu ' _Malam Pertama_ ' mereka gagal akibat kedatangan kakaknya Seokjin.

.

* * *

.

" _Juchi,_ ceding apac?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali melihat paman dan bibinya hanya berbalut selimut. Dan banyak tanda keunguan pada leher bibinya.

Taehyung yang paling awal bangun langsung menyenggol tubuh Hoseok yang sama-sama _naked_ disampingnya,

" _Hyung, ireona._ Ada Kookie. _Eottoke?_ " ucap Taehyung gelisah. Seperti PSK yang terkena grebek polisi,

"Nnggg.." hanya itu balasan Hoseok.

Jungkook menatap bingung kedua pria itu dan meninggalkan mereka dengan tanda tanya besar.

"YA! JUNG HOSEOK!" bentak Taehyung namun Hoseok semakin mengeratkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

Samar-samar Taehyung mendengar Jungkook sedang menelepon seseorang,

" _Anio Mom_ ,"

"…"

"…Tapi kenapac dia tidac pakai piama ceperti Kookie."

"…"

"Tae _jummah_ juga tidac pake _Mom,"_

Taehyung merasa kesulitan menelan saliva mendengar percakapan ponakannya itu. Ia pun langsung mendorong tubuh suaminya hingga terjungkir ke lantai dingin kamar mereka. Membuat secara tidak langsung pantat Hoseok berciuman dengan lantai pagi-pagi buta.

"Kenapa Tae?" tanya Hoseok masih mengucak matanya dan memajukan bibirnya protes karena menganggu waktu tidur berharganya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau lupa menutup pintu kamar?" tanya Taehyung dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Pasalnya kejadian kemarin suaminya itu yang memaksanya.

"Tentu saja. Aku takut jika saat malam Kookie tiba-tiba menangis," jawab Hoseok santai.

"Dan karena ulahmu itu keponakanmu tau apa yang kita lakukan,"

"M-ma-maksudmu?" Hoseok memandang bingung istrinya yang tengah marah itu.

"Sepertinya dia menelepon Seokjin _hyung_ ,"

"Matilah aku!"

Hoseok langsung mengecek ponselnya dan disitu tertera nama Seokjin paling atas dengan 100 pesan dan 50 telepon pada aplikasi _line_.

 **Today**

 **Seokjin Kim : YA! JUNG HOSEOK! [06:01]**

 **Seokjin Kim : APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN TAEHYUNG! [06:01]**

 **Seokjin Kim : KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MENAHANNYA SAMPAI AKU PULANG! [06:01]**

 **Seokjin Kim : BANGUN KAU SIALAN! [06:02]**

 **Seokjin Kim : PING! [06:02]**

 **Seokjin Kim : PING! [06:03]**

 **Seokjin Kim : PING! [06:03]**

 **Seokjin Kim : BESOK AKU AKAN KEMBALI KE KOREA! [06:04]**

 **Seokjin Kim : AWAS KAU MACAM-MACAM PADA ANAKKU! [06:07]**

 **Seokjin Kim : YA! PABO! [06:08]**

 **Seokjin Kim : CEPAT BUATKAN DIA SARAPAN! [06:10]**

 **Seokjin Kim : AKU MEMBENCIMU JIKA DIA SAMPAI SAKIT! [06:13]**

Begitulah kira-kira isi pesan Seokjin hingga seratus. Protesan luapan marah pada adiknya yang dengan teledor meracuni pikiran keponakannya yang masih di taman kanak-kanak, Jungkook.

Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya frustasi, dan Taehyung segera keluar setelah memakai pakaian lengkap untuk menyiapkan sarapan pada ponakannya itu.

.

* * *

.

Demi menghibur sang keponakan atas keteledorannya semalam, Hoseok memutuskan mengajak ponakan kecilnya bertamasya di taman kota. Berharap menghibur dan mencoba melupakan kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi pagi,

" _Juchi,_ Kookie mau bayon!" ucap Jungkook menunjuk salah satu balon berwarna _blue shappire_ yang mengalun di udara tertiup angin.

Hoseok yang disebelah Jungkook ikut melihat arah yang di tunjuk keponakannya itu,

Sedangkan Taehyung tengah duduk diantara beberapa orang yang bertamasya sambil membawa makanan yang dibawa seperlunya.

Dalam hati kecil dia sangat ingin dekat dengan keponakannya itu, namun dia menyadari bahwa Jungkook masih belum bisa menganggap dia sepenuhnya keluarga meskipun Jungkook menyaksikan pernikahan mereka berdua di altar pernikahan sehari sebelum Jungkook dititipkan pada Hoseok.

Dia melihat suaminya yang sibuk membelikan apapun yang diminta keponakannya sambil sesekali tersenyum,

' _Apakah aku juga akan merasa seperti itu jika memiliki anak?_ '

Setelah lelah berkeliling, Jungkook memutuskan bermain sendiri dan meninggalkan Hoseok.

"Kenapa melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri sayang?" tanya Hoseok yang mulai mendekati istrinya.

" _Aniya, gwenchana hyung._ " balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Setelah bermain cukup lama akhirnya Jungkook kembali sambil berlari.

" _Juchi, juchi, juchi._ " Nafasnya tersenggal karena berlari.

"Kenapa Kookie sayang? Kenapa kamu berlari sayang?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada lembut sambil memberikan sebotol _dot_ bayi berukuran sedang berisi susu cokelat pada ponakannya.

Jungkook segera menyedot susu cokelatnya hingga setengah. Lalu dia mencoba berbicara lagi,

"Kookie mau anyac. Bagaimana lasa tiuman icu?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"A-ap-apa sayang?" Hoseok berusaha mencerna pertanyaan Jungkook barusan.

Mungkin telinganya salah dengar.

"Asa tiuman _juchi_. Apakah manis?" tanya Jungkook memperjelas pertanyaan.

"Kookie kenapa bisa bertanya seperti itu?" sahut Taehyung.

Dia sangat penasaran bagaimana pertanyaan itu muncul di mulut polos keponakannya itu.

"Kookie meyihac dua olang pacangan cedang tiuman ditana," Jungkook menunjuk tadi tempat bermainnya membuat Taehyung dan Hoseok ikut menengok ke arah tangan keponakannya itu.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya Seokjin _hyung_ akan benar-benar marah pada kita," ucap Taehyung dengan suara bergetar.

"Ciuman itu rasanya..manis seperti permen. Kookie lihat Tae _ajummah_ , dia sangat manis kan. Tapi Kookie jangan lakukan itu kecuali sudah dewasa ya sayang," Hoseok masih menanggapi pertanyaan Jungkook yang dibalas anggukan dari ponakannya itu.

.

* * *

.

Seokjin tengah menatap tajam kedua pengantin baru itu bergantian karena sejak Seokjin datang ke apartemen Hoseok sejam yang lalu. Jungkook banyak menceritakan hal yang dialaminya belakangan ini.

Mulai dari mendengar suara desahan dari kamar sampingnya, melihat paman dan bibinya tak berpakaian dan menanyakan banyak tentang ciuman. Membuatnya mengelak hingga kewalahan dengan pernyataan anaknya itu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menahannya sebentar saja," protes Seokjin dengan ketus pada kedua pasangan pengantin baru yang sama-sama menunduk itu.

" _Hyung,_ kami—" ucap Taehyung terputus.

"Kami sudah berusaha _hyung_ ," sahut Hoseok.

Seokjin memijat pelipisnya karena pusing. Dan dia tau pasti ini semua ulah adiknya itu, Tidak habis pikir kelakuan Hoseok.

" _Aigoo_ , aku kira kalian bisa menjaga keponakan kalian dengan baik. Ternyata lebih baik aku menitipkan pada _babysister_ ," sindirnya,

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari mereka,

"Taehyung- _ah_ , apakah kau tidak penasaran bagaimana Kookie bisa menempel pada Hoseok seperti itu?"

Taehyung mengangkat dagunya memandang Seokjin penuh tanya,

"Karena Hoseok selalu datang dan merepotkanku sejak aku mengandung Kookie. Dia bahkan lebih sering menginap dirumah menemaniku daripada Namjoon yang saat itu sedang sibuk dengan berbagai proyek—"

" _Hyung!_ Hentikan!" protes Hoseok memotong perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Apasih, kau tidak ada hak untuk melarangku," Seokjin balas mempelototi adiknya.

"Jadi kalau kata orang dulu, siapa yang paling dekat denganmu saat hamil. Maka anakmu itu akan dekat dengannya juga sekalipun itu orang yang kau benci," jawab Seokjin melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

Taehyung hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

Jadi, selama Seokjin hamil, Hoseok lebih banyak berperan layaknya suami Seokjin ketika Namjoon tidak ada dirumah.

" _Yeobo_ , kami sudah siap!" ucap Namjoon sambil menggandeng Jungkook membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka sambil membawa tas besar merah jambu yang berisi peralatan Jungkook selama menginap.

"Yasudah, kami pulang dulu." Seokjin berpamitan dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

" _Mommy_ , tebentar." ucap Jungkook menyela dan membuat Seokjin bingung menatap anaknya.

"Ada apa sayang? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Seokjin yang dijawab gelengan dari Jungkook.

Lalu Jungkook berlari menuju Paman dan Bibinya. Menarik-narik kaos yang dipakainya untuk disuruh menunduk menyetarakan dengan tingginya,

Dan diapun berbisik, "Kookie penen unya dedec dua, peyempuan dan laki-laki bial bisa diajak beimain."

Membuat wajah kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu kembali bersemu merah.

Lalu dia mencium pipi kedua pasangan itu sebelum pergi.

Namjoon hanya mengedipkan matanya seolah dialah yang menyuruh anaknya berpesan pada pasangan pengantin itu.

Setelah menutup pintu utama apartemennya itu. Hoseok memandang Taehyung yang masih saja menunduk.

"Sayang, angkat wajah manismu." goda Hoseok pada istrinya.

Taehyung perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap suaminya, "K-kenapa _hyung_?"

"Kita sudah berjanji pada ponakan kita akan memberikannya adik untuk diajak bermain,"

"Tap-tapi _hyung_ ," sela Taehyung semakin mundur hingga terhimpit tembok.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi sayang. Kali ini aku ingin membuatmu kesusahan berjalan besok!" tatap Hoseok dengan tatapan seduktif.

'Tok..tok..tok..' sekali lagi suara ketukan pintu dari luar menggagalkan aksinya.

"Siapa lagi ini," gerutu Hoseok frustasi dan segera membuka pintu utama apartemen mereka.

"Hosiki _hyung_ ," sapa pemuda berambut orange dengan mata _eye smile_ yang hampir membentuk segaris sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Jimin- _ah_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hoseok bingung menatap adik lelakinya diambang pintu sambil tersenyum membawa ransel besar.

" _Eomma_ menyuruhku tinggal ditempatmu sementara selama aku kuliah di Seoul _hyung_ ," jawabnya enteng.

"Ku-liah?"

" _Ne_ , tahun ini aku masuk kuliah _hyung_ ,"

"Jadi kau tinggal disini hingga lulus?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Jimin antusias dan mulai masuk ke apartemen Hoseok,

" _EOMMAAA!_ " teriak Hoseok frustasi sambil menggaruk-garukkan tangannya dipintu dengan wajah sedih.

Taehyung dari jauh mulai mendekati Hoseok dan mengusap kepala Hoseok lembut sambil tersenyum. Hoseok hanya membalas menggeleng sambil memajukan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, terlihat imut dimata Taehyung.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Persetan!" ucapnya dan menutup apartemennya cepat lalu mulai mencium bibir _plump_ Taehyung.

" _YA! HOSIKI HYUNG!_ " Jimin berteriak kaget melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya itu. Namun kakaknya tidak juga menghentikan aktivitasnya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

 **Bingung mau nulis apa. Ini ff abal-abal saya.**

 **Maafkan ide ini yang keluar di bulan puasa (?)**

 **Ini masih rate T kan? Masih kan? Ya meskipun di** _ **line**_ **sedang berdebat dengan** _ **Chandelight**_ **yang mengatakan garis keras rate M..**

 **Tapi ini masih T kok, masih ya masih wkwk. /anggep aja gitu/**

 **Ayok _tweety airy_ ****and** _ **rosaelkim**_ **bikin project bareng? Notice me plis /ga.**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap ga penting dari aku.**

 **Saran, kritik, dan segala masukan di terima x)**

 _ **-Hopekies-**_


End file.
